Gravity Negator
' The Gravity Negator' (no official name given) is an advanced weapon that appeared in the DC Elseworlds comic story Superman: War of the Worlds - a non-canon crossover of the original ''War of the Worlds ''story and the DC comics Superman series that takes place in 1938. The weapon was created by Lex Luthor (most likely using a mix of Human and Martian technology) and used near the end of the Martian's invasion of Earth to bring down the Martian's Fighting and Flying machines. Information Near the end of the Martian's invasion of Earth in 1938, they had not only conquered every nation and killed/devoured their leaders but also had rounded up humanity into camps to be used as slave labour and eventually as food. At one of the camps they had managed to capture Clark Kent - an alien from the destroyed planet Krypton who had not only been sent to Earth by his real parents and raised by an adoptive family in Smallville, Kansas, but had also valiantly battled the Martians during their initial attack on Woking and their main battle in Metropolis. However, he had been brought down and rendered comatose by a combination of the Martian's Black Smoke and from taking repeated strikes from their Heat Rays. When Clark awoke weeks later, he was brought up to speed on what had happened during his sleep by Lex Luthor - who had been present with Ogilvy when the Martians first landed in Woking and, following his capture, had sided with the Martians. Lex explained that Metropolis and the rest of America's major cities had been destroyed, with Britain, Germany, Russia and other nations suffering similar fates while Franklin Roosevelt, the Royal Family, Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin were either dead or missing. He also revealed that the Martians devoured humans by extracting their blood and then injecting it into themselves, while herding humanity into Concentration camps to be used as slave labour and eventually as food - with the camps guarded by Martians riding in Handling-machines. Although Clark accused Lex of been a traitor to humanity for siding with the Martians, Lex responded by stating "Humanity is finished...and I'd be a damn fool to go down with it". Bringing in Lois, she too was shocked at Lex's co-operation with the Martians - with Lex passing off her comments and confronting Clark about his origins possibly been extraterrestrial. Clark admits that he doesn't know where he originally came from, but concedes that his adoptive parents admitted to him that they found him in a rocket. Following this, Lex informs the Martians of this new information as he shows Clark and Lois a Martian 'Hospital' - explaining that the Martians are getting ill due to having no immunity to Earth's bacteria and that this is happening all over the world. However, after Lois points out that the Martians around Clark don't seem to be showing any signs of illness, Lex realizes that something to do with Clark's alien DNA is keeping the Martians healthy - stating that Clark may indeed be the saviour of the Martians and even refers to him as the "Nietzschean Superman", despite Lois referring to him as a monster for still wanting to help the Martian's succeed. Furthermore, when Lex successfully manages to draw blood from Clark (drawing it from where he is still healing following his battles with the Tripods) and analyzes it, he reveals that Clark's Kryptonian biology is cancelling out the effects of Earth's bacteria - which is why the Martians who are working around him aren't getting sick. Lois and Lex soon end up helping to free Clark when the Martians - now having the information they need - try to kill Lex, who refers to his decision to aid them as 'temporary madness'. Quickly dealing with several of the Martians in their Handling Machines, Clark manages to free the humans in the concentration camp by ripping open the fence. However, three of the sickly Martians resume control of their Tripods - with Clark able to bring one down by smashing a car into one of its legs and bringing down another by catching a Black Smoke canister it launched and throwing it back at the Tripod. Upon trying to take down the third Tripod however, the Tripod detaches its legs - revealing itself to be a Flying machine - before blasting Clark repeatedly with its heat ray. Upon falling under the Tripod, Clark and Lex notice a weakness as anything passing between it and the ground interferes with the Flying Machine's anti-gravity system. Although he continues to be shot at, Clark manages to exploit this weakness by throwing the wreckage of another Tripod underneath - the Tripod's mass causing the Flying Machine to crash land. Sadly, Clark's injuries from the battle prove to be fatal - with the last Kryptonian passing away a hero. Clark's death would not be in vain, however. Having observed the weakness that Clark had exposed during his battle with the Flying Machine, Lex - possibly using a combination of Human and Martian technology as he'd been studying the Martians and their creations for weeks - managed to discover a way to negate the anti-gravity used by the Martians to allow their Tripods and Flying machines to work on Earth. Creating a weapon to disrupt the anti-gravity onboard the still functioning Martian machines, the weapon was used by armed forces against the Martians. The weapon proved superbly effective as the remaining Martian machines "came toppling down like hollow cornstalks". The success of the weapon would make Lex famous around the world, and led to him becoming Vice President as America, Europe and the rest of the world rebuilt following the end of the War of the Worlds. Category:Human technology Category:Weapons Category:Superman Category:Martian Technology